wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolf Hitler (MachineGames)
Adolf Hitler is the "Führer" ( leader ) and dictator of Nazi Germany during the Second World War and its aftermath. He is a notable figure and the true main antagonist ( and presumed Final Boss ) of the series and has been reimagined for MachineGames reboot. He serves as the tertiary antagonist in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. Biography 1945 On a mission to assasinate Adolf Hitler, Blazkowicz is captured and imprisoned, but is able to escape from his prison cell in Castle in Bavaria, and defeats Hans Grösse ( who survived Isenstadt back in 1944 ). B.J. discovers Hitler at the castle. Hitler battles him in the dawn in the rain, using a mecha suit made for him by Wilhelm Strasse. B.J. severely injures him in the battle but Hitler is able to gain the upper hand on him and subdues B.J. Note: According to Bethesda's 3D Classic B.J. may have had his encounter with Hitler in February 1945. But in this timeline B.J. lost. Hitler attempts to kill B.J by strangling but is ultimately unsuccessful. Blazkowicz is later thrown back into prison, and later on December 30, 1945; he is scheduled to be executed by hanging, where Hitler personally puts the noose around B.J's neck. Despite this, B.J. ultimately survives and escaped once again. Note: How much of this event is based on 'fact', is just propaganda, or simply the imagination of Hitler's deranged mind is unclear. 1946 After his encounter with Blazkowicz, Hitler recovers and later reappears to make a statement saying that any rumors about his death and the terrorist's escape are untrue. He goes on to say that the assassin was captured and hung at Castle ( despite the fact that B.J somehow managed to survive the hanging and escape from the Castle ). 1948 By 1948, after the atomic bombing of Manhattan in New York City which led to the capitulation of the United States, Hitler personally travelled to Washington D.C. to deliver a speech, declaring total victory in World War II. 1961 By 1961, Adolf Hitler, now 72 years old, has become both old and senile ( as well as supposedly having a "volatile disposition" according to Lady Helene ), having at some point relocated to living on the planet of Venus. Despite his age, he still retains his passion for art. According to in-game texts, Hitler has taken up an interest in making movies, having received near-perfect ratings on his works ( most likely these ratings are not actually true ). After hearing news about the execution of B.J Blazkowicz, Hitler decides to start making a movie about the infamous resistance fighter and how he brought him to "justice", ( even though he had nothing to do with his capture and execution. ) and begins looking for suitable actors. Four actors are ultimately chosen for an audition. In addition to his old age, Hitler seems to have suffered a major decline in both physical health and mental stability, based on his ( to put it mildly ) bizarre behaviour. During the audition on Venus, Hitler's ill-health becomes apparent as he openly vomits on the carpet, painfully urinates in an ice bucket ( and misses, revealing he is actually urinating blood ) in front of other people, falls asleep on the floor, and rants madly about Jewish spies and the like during the biased slideshow of B.J.'s backstory. He seems to have fallen even deeper into insanity, possibly due to Parkinson's disease and Syphilis. He falls in and out of interludes of bizarre, psychotic episodes, as after he has vomited, he seems to be briefly deluded into reliving past childhood trauma, openly mistaking Helene for his mother, Klara. He hugs her while whimpering "Mother, I'm so cold." before pushing her away. At other times he seems to have gone completely insane, as he screams at an actor ( named Ronald Reagan ) for not addressing him properly ( as "Mr. Hitler" instead of the correct "Mein Fuhrer") and kills him out of pure rage and paranoia before shooting him more times than necessary, revealing the he still retains parts of his old personality. He then forces the second actor, Jules Redfield, to read his lines at gunpoint ( and kills him if he fails ), and kills another actor for giving an underwhelming performance. After "Redfield" plays the role of B.J, to the point of ruthlessly murdering the volunteer soldier, Hitler favors him so much that he executes the last candidate actor, completely oblivious to the fact that "Redfield" is actually Blazkowicz in disguise. Once the audition is over, he is not seen again for the remainder of the game. References by Game '': The Old Blood'' It is mentioned in an offhand remark in a newspaper (Article: The Fuhrer Visits Paderborn) that on January 12, 1946, Hitler came to 'revisit' Castle and Paderborn. Another newspaper dated January 3, 1946 quotes Hitler saying that contrary to rumors regarding a terrorist attack at , he is uninjured and the terrorist was hanged by his own hand on Dec 30th, 1945: Berlin, 3 Jan. 1946 - It was the Führer himself who put the noose around the neck of the assassin known as "the Castle terrorist" when he was executed Sunday morning. Herr Hitler was in a fine mood having recovered remarkably well from the cowardly assassination attempt. As he was led into the execution chamber, the terrorist soiled himself when he saw our Führer in such good health. "Let this be a powerful reminder that all enemies of our great nation will meet a righteous end," said Herr Hitler after the assassin had stopped twitching where he hung on the rope. "It is time to quell the insidious rumors claiming that I was badly hurt by the terrorist and that he managed to escape. They were fabrications manufactured by our enemies. Everyone who is found to repeat these lies will face trial as traitors of the Reich." Hitler refers again to this event in AH's postcard in The New Colossus. While at least some of this account is probably fabricated 'propaganda' at least some of it is probably true. B.J. may have seen a defeat at Hitler's hands' in this timeline another way in which this timeline differentiates itself from the classic timeline. B.J. may have actually did get strangled and/or hung, but survived the attempt, and did escape. Leaving Hitler to have to heal from his wounds, but also alive in this universe. During the ending of The Old Blood, Fergus states they have defeated one monster, yet the biggest one is still out there. Although this likely points to Deathshead, he could also be referring to Hitler, since he was the one who was leading and controlling the Reich which was committing atrocities such as building horrific weapons and of course, warring on the rest of the world. He could also be referring to evil itself ( based on B.J.'s later monolgue ), as evil never dies no matter how many times it is stopped. However, he can't be referring to Frau Engel, since there is no evidence of Fergus knowing about her existance. : The New Order Hitler does not appear on-screen in : The New Order, not even as a portrait or statue. The Kreisau Circle likewise never mention him, focusing all of their attention on Deathshead. Yet there are several references to "the Führer" in newspaper clippings, suggesting that he remained at the head of government through the end of the war and oversaw the construction of the New Order. There are also references to a "Leader" and a "German Leader" in the clippings below. * One, located in the Circle hideout, describes the Führer giving an interview in 1946 to lay out his vision of a postwar peace. * A clipping in the hideout from 1948 quotes the Führer announcing the atomic bombing of New York; in another three days later he welcomes the surrender of the United States. (In the E3 Trailer he is shown to be giving a speech at the Senate building in Washington DC) * Another clipping from December 1948 Washington quotes "This final act of violence may have saved millions of lives that would have resulted in a land invasion of America" said the German Leader. * A 1957 clipping describes the Führer cutting the ribbon to open the Gibraltar Bridge and a spectator even stated: "He had such a way with words." Referring to Hitler's unique Oratory skills. * Around the time of the game's events, pop group Die Käfer (i.e. The Beatles) get in trouble for neglecting to thank the Führer as they open their world tour. * After B.J. leads an escape from the Belica labour camp, the Führer awards a medal for bravery to camp commander Irene Engel. In Germania (Berlin) The propaganda announcer states at one point "The Führer loves us all" In Return to London Nautica, a recording of Deathshead himself mentions a Leader. Hitler is mentioned by name only twice, once in the in-game description of the Monuments of Truth, which says that he commissioned them in 1948 to celebrate "the spirit of victory", and once by a soldier outside the London Nautica who says "Heil Hitler" to B.J. and Bobby Bram. There is also a man sleeping on the train to Berlin who looks very similar to Hitler with a similar face as well as a similar haircut, although the moustache is difficult to see. There is also a picture of a man on the Kreisau Circle's killing board with the exact same haircut as Hitler, though again the moustache is obscured by a glass he is holding as well as his hand. He is at the very bottom of the hit list possibly meaning the Resistance are targeting the main figures of his army first before going after him. On the Lunar Base, a gold mask of a face that seems to be Hitler's can be found. He is around 71 years old during most of the game's events, but he is never present during any of the game's events at all. In promotional material such as the E3 Trailer, he is shown in Washington DC and possibly later giving a speech in London where faint Sieg Heil chants of Hitler's voice are heard. Although this may have either been in a past event where Blazkowicz is shown to have attacked his men or is just promotional material. In the Boom Boom trailer, a man seen outside an exploding Mount Rushmore shaking hands with an SS officer looks like Hitler with the same coloured uniform and the same hair color but his face is never really seen. In the House of the Rising Sun, the date 1949 is shown with Hitler very clearly giving a speech in the background. Although Hitler is never clearly shown, his presence and influence in the Nazi's New World Order in 1960 is undeniable. : The New Colossus When Blazcowicz goes to New York, he evacuates Grace Walker and Super Spesh. She claims about the American people "They just do whatever the fucking Führer tells them to." In a scene where the Nazis celebrate a victory parade in Roswell, America, a Nazi soldier has a conversation with two sympathizing Klansmen. He mentions "You are now subject to the Great Führer." Near the Victory Parade, a young woman talks with an SS officer about her distaste towards jazz and rock and roll, particularly Die Käfer (The Beatles). She then talks about impure Austrians. Enraged, the SS officer then says "Do I need to remind you that the Führer himself is Austrian? And my grandmother!" He then warns her not to insult the Führer again. Outside a cinema, two men discuss famous German Movie Director Leni Riefenstahl's new movie. One of them remarks "The Führer sure cleaned up all the depraved filth they had in a cinema." On a loudspeaker in the street, an announcer says "Remember to honour Der Liebe Führer today by reading a page from Mein Kampf." There is also a scene in a diner where a little boy says to his mother that "The Führer is a great author and painter" referring to Mein Kampf and Hitler's paintings as a drifter. He then claimed that another boy named Bobby (most likely Bobby Fischer) told him "The Führer painted the Mona Lisa and made the atom bomb." On the mission to Area 52 a guard walks out of a room and he says "Heil Hitler." When Blazcowicz is sentenced to death at the Supreme Court, there are busts of Hitler on the balconies, as well as large paintings of Hitler (of the type largely missing from The New Order, but seen in earlier games). At the Execution Ceremony, the statue of Abraham Lincoln in the Lincoln Memorial has been replaced with one of Hitler.￼ In New Orleans, a news article dated 12 June 1949, talks about how the Grand Wizard of the Ku Klux Klan announced that "After several long and productive meetings with the Great Leader of the Reich, Herr Adolf Hitler,..." Frau Engel's E-Post shows Engel's disappointment that "This subhuman who has not been captured is a disappointment to me and the Führer." She later says "Do not disappoint me. Do not disappoint the Führer."￼ A newspaper dated 25 February 1961 reveals Hitler's speech about the death of Wilhelm Strasse. "During a televised broadcast yesterday transmitted worldwide, the beloved Führer addressed the death of the great General Wilhelm Strasse following a terrorist attack at his research center on the Baltic Coast last week. General Strasse was not just known for his humanitarian work and scientific research discoveries which helped the glorious Reich free the world from tyranny- he was also a dear friend of the Fuhrer. While our beloved Führer was visibly shaken by the tragic event he remained characteristically determined to punish the terrorists who orchestrated the loathsome attack. Another Newspaper dated 12 June 1961 mentions "Unlike the beloved Führer, who has shown with the right leadership, People will prosper!" A Newspaper dated 20 June 1961says "The sun was shining and the birds were singing during the ceremony yesterday morning, when Frau Engel was appointed to General by the Führer in front of the Volkshalle in Berlin. General Engel, who has devoted her life to the glorious Reich and our beloved Führer, gave a stirring speech that was televised across the globe. "We have been attacked, not by a foreign army worthy of respect, but by criminals, murderers and subhumans. I will accept the position of General appointed to me by the Führer and bring these people to justice! One world, One future, One Führer!" Her speech was given a full minute of applause. General Engel was also gifted the Auzmerzer by our beloved Führer" On an article dedicated to Neumond TV Production's show "Trust In Brother" mentions that "Our Beloved Führer, may he reign forever, will make a rare cameo appearance in the 200th episode of "Trust In Brother" which airs sometime late next year. Maybe Ronnie will learn a thing or two from our beloved Führer? There s no question that the Führer knows what is best for all of us. the Führer thinks this is one of the best shows in the American Territories. Said the Führer's favorite director Lady Helene in a recent interview." Another from October 1960 mentions the TV Producer August Schmeiling say "Our Beloved Führer is our guiding light in everything the show would not have been possible without him." B.J. is sent to Venus to extract the ODIN codes for the Ausmerzer, disguised as Jules Redfield, an actor auditioning for B.J. himself. Upon arriving on Venus, B.J. follows the Director, Lady Helene, to an auditioning room with three more actors auditioning for B.J. While B.J is reading the wildly inaccurate script about himself, Adolf Hitler unexpectedly comes in coughing. Everyone ( except B.J. ) salutes and applauds Hitler. Based on his coughing, it is shown that age has weakened him a lot. Furthermore, he also seems to have degraded greatly in both physical health and mental stability, since he openly vomits on the carpet, painfully urinates in an ice bucket ( and misses, revealing he is actually urinating blood ) in front of other people, falls asleep on the floor, and rants madly about Jewish spies during the biased slideshow of B.J.'s backstory. His ruthlessness is over-the-top as usual, as he executes an auditioning actor out of pure rage and paranoia, forces B.J. to read his lines at gunpoint, and kills another actor for giving an underwhelming performance. Furthermore, he also retains his passion for art. After B.J. plays the role of himself, to the point of ruthlessly killing the volunteer soldier, Hitler favors his performance so much that he ends up executing the last candidate actor, completely oblivious to "Redfield's" true identity. He seems to have fallen even deeper into insanity, possibly due to Parkinson's disease and Syphilis. He falls in and out of interludes of bizarre, psychotic episodes, as after he has vomited, he seems to be briefly deluded into reliving past childhood trauma, openly mistaking Helene for his mother, Klara. He hugs her before whimpering "Mother, I'm so cold." before pushing her away. Although he seems to have gone completely insane, as he screams at an actor for not addressing him properly and kills him before shooting him more times than necessary, it shows deep down that the old Hitler is still in there and is in danger of being reawakened. Once the audition is over, however, he is not seen again for the remainder of the game. If B.J. sounds the alarm in the first section of Venus, the message is broadcast that "Alpha" is secured, implying that he has left Venus for his protection. The Freedom Chronicles Adolf Hitler is referenced in The Freedom Chronciles by Übercommander's Roderick Metze and Hans Stiglitz in The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe and The Diaries of Agent Silent Death. Appearence By 1961, Hitler is a weak, frail, elderly man in poor health. He has graying black/brown hair, dark brown eyes, and his signature feature, his toothbrush mustache. Hitler has a skinny and relatively short build, standing at 5' 8". His worsening health is demonstrated when he openly vomits in front of his director and employees, urinates blood, and falls asleep on the floor. Trivia * Hitler can be killed in the New Colossus with a kick to the head that will break his neck when he lies down, doing so will earn the player an achievement called "Kick It!". But it will also blow B.J.'s cover, resulting in death from the surrounding guards and robots. In the Spanish version of the New Colossus, the achievement is called "Kung Führer". This may be a reference to the 2015 film Kung Fury, in which Hitler is referred to as "Kung Führer". * However, reading the wrong lines during the audition will result in Hitler shooting the player with his pistol. * The deranged and unstable Adolf Hitler in The New Colossus offers a stark contrast to General Deathshead from The New Order, who, despite being at least 30 years older than Hitler, still remains remarkably stable and rational and continuing his scientific work in good physical health. It is possible that Deathshead deliberately made sure to keep technological means of health preservation to allow himself to stay in power. Deathshead has been shown to be loyal to Hitler and been described by Hitler in an article as "a dear friend", though as is common for Deathshead, he may have been acting friendly towards Hitler to trick him into doing his will. * Despite this, it is slightly possible that Deathshead was indeed loyal to Hitler, evident in his ardent belief in the Aryan ideals moulded by him and his devotion to preserving them, as well as his references to him and being a close friend to him, Deathshead might have been in the process of saving Hitler before he died. * It seems that as Hitler continued to rule, his own subjects and apostles had, like him, fallen into a dream world. Hitler had symbolically become an almost omnipresent, god-like figure, perhaps more than in real life, to the extent that he is somewhat akin to Big Brother in George Orwell's 1984. He is constantly mentioned, the youth are brainwashed into believing lies about his superiority, Mein Kampf is common and has been both enforced and internalised, he has a cameo in TV Show hinting at his influence on the propaganda used to brainwash the masses, paintings and life size statues ( Note: life size states of Hitler never existed in Nazi Germany ) are adorned everywhere. Nothing but constant praise, homage and salutes to him are always enforced, great offence is taken if Hitler is publicly insulted. This mirrors Hitler's current state as he is deteriorating both physically and especially mentally, so are his followers who have seem to become even more devoted to him and have in a sense fallen into madness, continuing to let him rule despite the obvious fact that he is unfit to rule due to their blind Idolisation to him, completey turning the Reich into an absolute dystopia. * Hitler's voice actor in'' The New Colossus'', Norbert Weisser, played the ruthless SS Kommandant Albert Hujar in the movie Schindler's List. This role might have influenced Weisser's compelling performance as the Führer on the state of physical and mental degradation in his later years. *According to Irene's voicemail, he is still alive after the events of the New Colossus due to B.J. not being able to kill him without getting himself killed, but almost all his commanding officers in the Oberkommando were killed by the hand of B.J. and the fact that he seems to be grossly unfit to rule the Third Reich indicates that his survival on Venus means very little to the effort of the Nazis. He might return in 3 as the main antagonist. *Hitler's movie Das Ende Alles Bosen, is about or covers B.J.'s encounter with Hitler at Castle in the German Alps. The movie poster seen in the slide shows Hitler ( with his Mecha ) standing over B.J.'s body outside the Castle ( the top of the tower can be seen in the distance ). At least part of the film takes place near Berghof ( Hitler's wartime residence ), in the Bavarian Alps. *Hitler seems to be the only Nazi-related figure not to speak a single word of English in the entirety of the game, though the subtitles translate his dialogue to English. this may be a reference to the real life Adolf Hitler, who only spoke German in every single bit of historical footage featuring him. In fact, Hitler did not know any English, but did know French, which he sometimes used such as when he was communicating, such as with Prime Minister Chamberlain who also knew French. *Hitler's deteriorating sanity may be in reference to the fact that in real life, Adolf Hitler had Parkinson's disease, which he had desperately tried to hide, as this would be considered by Nazis everywhere to be compromising information, at least since, given that he is supposedly "The Mighty Hammer of the Reich", no one would take him seriously, were this information to be leaked. ( this is also further supported by the fact that in newsreel footage, tremors were noticed in Hitler's hands and his active struggling to walk properly - something that is also shown in-game ). another giveaway is the fact that Hitler's personal doctor is constantly seen accompanying him. *Hitler has taken up an interest in making movies, having received near-perfect ratings on his works ( most likely these ratings are not actually true ). This might be a reference for Nero ( 37 - 68 AD) , the infamous emperor of Rome, who was not only cruel, sadistic and delusional, but also saw himself as the greatest actor and artist ever existed. *It is unknown if Eva Braun is still married to him after 16 years, however, due to the fact that she is never seen on Venus with him or even mentioned, it is possible that she either died or that they seperated. If Eva is still alive and married to him, she would be 47 during The New Order and 48 at the time of The New Colossus. Behind the scenes Hitler's minor and ambiguous presence in The New Order reflects Bethesda's decision to sell the game in Germany, where all references to Nazis are replaced with references to "the Regime" and all swastikas and Nazi emblems are also changed for legal reasons. In The New Colossus on the other hand, where Hitler does appear, his mustache is removed and instead of being called "Herr Hitler" or "Mein Führer", he is called as "Mein Kanzler (My Chancellor)" and "Herr Heiler". Gallery Wolfenstein_The_New_Order_(PC)_48.jpg|The Great Hall in Berlin where Hitler would have given his speeches. images (12).jpg|A Nuremberg Esque Rally in London with Hitler possibly giving a speech. dgegeg.png|Hitler's first appearance in the New Colossus. Vgevve.png|Hitler's statue (replacing Abraham Lincoln) at what was once the Lincoln memorial, as Frau Engel gives a speech. Screenshot-46.png|Hitler shoots one of the actors out of pure rage and paranoia. egegf.jpg|Hitler's demise if the player choose to break his neck by kicking him in the head but it will result in B.J.'s death. 35cf326935aa92db0bc206439d8c5d69.jpg 20171101222209_1.jpg|Hitler with his false propaganda movie. maxf.jpg|Hitler displeases to see that none of the actors resembling B.J. Bandicam 2018-04-29 16-01-48-644.jpg Maxresdefault (4)-0.jpg Videos Wolfenstein II Adolf Hitler (German Version) Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Characters Category:Germans Category:Nazis Category:Historical figures Category:Austrians Category:Males Category:Axis Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein The New Colossus